


Lazy Couch Cuddles

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure shameless fluff as Dan and Phil cuddle together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Couch Cuddles

Dan was pretty sure that he was going to quit Youtube. That is, he would be forced to stop making videos, because he was never ever going to leave this spot. It was one of those moments where everything was perfect.

Both he and Phil were on the couch together. Dan lay comfortably between Phil’s legs, snuggled up close against his boyfriend’s chest. Phil, meanwhile, had one arm wrapped securely around Dan’s waist, his other hand gently running through Dan’s hair. It was curly today, as Dan hadn’t had a chance to straighten it. Phil knew Dan was self conscious about his ‘hobbit hair’ but Phil personally thought it was adorable.

Dan pressed his face closer against Phil. He smelled perfect, like a mixture of coffee and that raspberry body wash he still used. He hoped that he smelled as good to Phil as Phil smelled to him.  
There was a movie playing in the background, but neither man was paying attention. Every few moments Dan would tilt his head up to meet Phil’s lips with a sweet and soft kiss. Soon, however, Dan got tired of that, and he rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach and hungrily went in for a deeper kiss.

Phil responded perfectly, drawing Dan even closer to him, if it were even possible. The younger boy moaned into the kiss and reached up to fist his fingers through Phil’s soft black hair. Phil smiled. So his boyfriend was in that mood tonight, huh? He wasn’t going to complain. 

Slipping his hands underneath Dan’s adorable cat t-shirt, Phil caressed the smooth skin. He then broke apart their kiss so he could instead focus on Dan’s neck. As expected, Dan mewled and shivered as Phil nibbled and licked at his most sensitive spot.

Phil’s voice spoke, low and husky with lust, “You want to take this into the bedroom baby?”

“Y-yeah,” Dan replied, wounding his finger’s tightly with Phil’s as the older man led him to the bedroom…where they would remain for the rest of the night.


End file.
